Emil Chronicle Adventure 2
by franciscoaddae
Summary: The emils goes back to the magical world of Acronia and they realize the place has become apocalyptic.
1. Chapter 1:The Clouds

The story begins after the events of Emil Chronicle Adventure, The emils and their pet cat Arno, are on the school, in a class about magnetism, when the magnetism class ends, they begin to chat to each other. "Guys, if we can go back to Acronia, I hope our parents will like that place." said Eugene, telling his friends.

"Acronia, the wonderful place?" Gloria asked him.

"Titania, the other wonderful place?" Barney told her.

"Or the world full of Mackerels?" Shannon asked.

"It's Dominion, Shannon!" Omar replied.

"Actually, my younger sister is gonna be amazed about the place." Victoria said.

"That mysterious lady will appear if we need help." Rachel said.

"Nice!" Arno thinks.

When they go to the exterior of the school, they began to watch the skies, observing the clouds. "can you look at it, Gloria? that's us as two clouds!" said Eugene.

"Looks good, Eugene." said Gloria.

"ah, the clouds,i feel at home." said Philip.

"me too." said Archie.

"Victoria, how's your little sister doing?" Becky said.

"she's well good." Victoria replied.

The emils are very fascinated with the clouds resembling people, a mirror falls at Victoria's head, she gets up and finds out the mirror belonged to a girl named Joanna Naples, Joanna is a narcissist green-haired girl and Victoria's frenemy. "Hello, peanutoria." said Joanna.

"Hello,ms. narcissist with a mirror and a purse." said Victoria.

"You and your stupid friends are watching the clouds?" Joanna asked.

"Who said 'stupid'?!" Arno angrily replied, and she tries to attack Joanna, but, Rachel stops her.

"I'm sorry, Joanna, my cat have heard you asking Victoria." said Rachel.

"I don't care-Atchoo! i saw your cat ripping my fabulous dresses, and i'm very allergic." Joanna replied.

"Leave her alone, Joanna, how you always carry a stupid mirror?" Eugene asked.

"I always use my mirror for beauty, silly." said Joanna. "Anyway, bye-bye."

Feeling annoyed with Joanna's taunting words, they go to their homes in new york, Victoria goes to her house and finds her younger sister, who is combing her hair. "Hi, Jessica." said Victoria, greeting her sister.

"Hi, Victoria, my big sister in leather." said Jessica, greeting her older sister.

"Hi, Jessica." said Victoria, greeting her little sister.

"How was your school day, sweetie?" said Victoria and Jessica's mother.

"A little terrible, mom." Victoria replied.

Victoria goes to her bedroom, next to her sister's, she lies down on her bed, Jessica's bedroom has a room identical to her older sister, she has a neighbor named Isabella, who always visits her neighbor's house, her parents are overprotective and always treating her like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2: Acronia is apocalyptic

At night,in Eugene's house,a voice is heard in his mind. "Eugene,can you hear me? It's me,Barbara,the mysterious elegant lady,we have a big threat on acronia and titania,the two worlds are apocalyptic,as you know,have you met angelina? She is my friend and i am a motherly figure to her, come to acronia." said Barbara.

The next day, Eugene and his friends are discussing about a threat on acronia. "Yesterday,barbara is talking to me." said Eugene.

"That's outrageous!" said Shannon.

"Shut up, Shannon! This is not outrageous, it's a danger!" said Omar.

"If we go to acronia, i can find any place to turn my locker into a magical portal." Victoria replied.

"You can't do that,peanutoria." said Joanna. She snatched Victoria's wand. "Acronia didn't exist."

"Joanna,you don't understand, acronia is in trouble!" said Victoria.

"You hear what my sister said." Jessica replied. She appeared along with Isabella,her neighbor.

"I think we have three members of our group,everybody, let's go to acronia." said Eugene. He and his friends goes inside of the school, Joanna becomes disappointed about going to acronia. "My parents will become angry with me and i'll never become prom queen." she said to herself.

"Forget the 'prom queen' thing and let's go!" Philip told her.

When they arrive to acronia, they discover the place has become a apocalyptic land, they are very shocked about Acronia and titania's appearance. "I don't believe this, what's wrong with Acronia?" said Eugene.

"Maybe our counterparts had taken over Acronia." Arno replied, she is now back as a catty, much to Joanna's shock.

"There is no counterparts in that stupid place, guys." said Joanna. "let's go home and-"

"Joanna, Acronia has become apocalyptic and even Titania, we got to know who's responsible for this, if Angelina will help us, the peace will be back to normal." said Barney.

"can i tell you about our counterparts?" said Victoria.

"what are you talking about, Victoria? you are not a emil." Joanna replied.

"Hey! we are emils, and i have to tell about our counterparts,ok?" Victoria scolded her.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Demon-Archie

Victoria began to make drawings of her and her friends' counterparts, the counterparts have wings and tails and are dominions with personalities, they are named Demon-Eugene, Demon-Gloria, Demon-Barney,Demon-Omar, Demon-Rachel, Demon-Becky, Demon-Archie, Demon-Philip and Demon-Victoria.

"See these dominions? they are our evil counterparts and doppelgangers." said Victoria.

"Guys, our friend Angelina is there, at Breadbasket!" said Eugene.

"This is awesome, Eugene!" said Isabella.

"Let's go!" Eugene replied.

When they go to breadbasket, Victoria decides to make weapons for the three girls, she makes a katana for Jessica, a combat Knife for Isabella, and dual pistols for Joanna, Joanna gets confused about the weapon she is holding on her hands. "Victoria, don't make me to shoot at my own parents, if i kill them,i'm grounded." said Joanna.

"What?" Victoria asked, she threatens to point her rod at Joanna, if she talks wise-cracks. "If you are so vain and narcissist, what if i pull your pantyhose down?"

"Fine,but, don't pull my pantyhose down, i buyed it in a shopping." Joanna replied nervously.

They decide to go to breadbasket, who is a grainery part of Fareast, they are always watched by the dominion version of Eugene and his friends. "Hm, impressive, everybody." said Demon-Eugene.

"They are very far away from home, aren't they?" said Demon-Gloria.

"Yeah, they are, they left Acronia and Elise created us as a dominion version of Eugene's group." Demon-Eugene replied. "But, don't worry, let's see if they arrive to breadbasket to find their titania friend."

The group finally arrive to breadbasket, the place has monsters there and have a plains and a beach. "That's the place, breadbasket." said Eugene.

"Angelina is here?" Gloria asked.

"She is a titania, and i'm not a emil, Gloria." Joanna replied.

"Joanna, listen here, you have to trust on Eugene, on everybody and me!" Omar scolded her.

During the journey on breadbasket, they encounter the first dominion: Demon-Archie.  
"A dominion of me?" Archie asked.

"How much kindness to come here,emils." said Demon-Archie.

"Where's Angelina? Have you seen her?" Eugene asked.

"She's captured, along with Barbara." said Demon-Archie.

"You and your friends kidnapped Barbara and Angelina!? Prepare to fight!" Eugene replied.


	4. Chapter 4: The Magical Needle

The emils decide to defeat Demon-Archie by using their weapons, During the fight, Rachel gets wounded by the evil Dominion, After defeating Demon-Archie, they see some blood coming from Rachel's leg. "Rachel, what happened with you?" Arno asked.

"Archie's dominion counterpart gave me a scratch." Rachel replied.

"Omar, do you have something how to heal that scar?" Barney asked.

"I have a heal potion, Barney." said Omar, he gave Rachel the heal potion, which heals her leg.

"If the dominions kidnapped Barbara and Angelina, maybe, they are evil." said Eugene.

"Barbara? The Elegant Lady?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, Isabella, The Elegant Lady, she is mysterious, anyway, can we get going?" Eugene replied.

"Oh, gosh." Joanna replied.

When they leave Breadbasket After defeating their first dominion, they go to their next destination: Momo Plains.

"Eugene, where are we going? Peanut Plains?" Joanna asked.

"It's Momo Plains, Joanna." Eugene replied.

"That dominion looks like me, Emils are races,Dominions are races and Titania are races." said Archie. "Rachel, there's a hole on your pants!"

"What? Oh, brother." said Rachel.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Joanna asked.

"Her pants is ripped." Archie replied.

"Yeah, Demon-Archie did it." Arno also replied.

"What?! No,no,no,no, i shouldn't be here,i am not a emil, nor a titania or a dominion-" said Joanna.

"Will you snap out of it?" Gloria replied angrily, she slapped at Joanna's face. "Rachel's pants is ripped!"

"Guys, i got a idea!" Victoria replied, when she gets a idea.

"Is your friend out of her mind?" Joanna asked.

"Joanna, why are you so mean?" Becky told her.

Victoria makes a spell at a leaf and a piece of a cloud,mixing them and turning both into a magical needle.

"A needle?" said Joanna.

"What this needle will do?" Shannon asked.

"This needle is magical, everyone, it has power to fix ripped clothes." Omar replied.

"If it is magical can i try it?" Jessica asked.

"It's not for you, Jessica, it's for Rachel." Eugene told her.

"I hope this needle will work." said Rachel. She began to take her pants off and the needle carries the jeans and throws it into the air, and closes the hole. Rachel is shocked why the needle did it. "The needle fixes ripped clothes." she said, before putting her pants on.

"we are almost close to Momo Plains, let's go." said Eugene.

"Are you serious? I prefer peanut plains as a amusement par-" said Joanna. Becky holds her hand. "What are you doing?" she said.

"You better stop chattering with these stupid words." said Becky.


	5. Chapter 5: Momo Plains

The group arrive at Momo Plains, the place is full of monsters and is west of Fareast City and east of East Cape. "There we are, Momo Plains." said Eugene.

"I've got a feelind,a very bad feeling, my parents will never find me here." said Joanna.

"Bad feelings? what are you talking about?" Arno asked.

"Why your cat is a catty, Rachel?" Joanna asked.

"Joanna, Arno becomes a catty when we come here." Rachel told her.

When they begin walking, they hear a ominous voice.

"Nice to meet you, stupid emils, are you finding a dominion?" said the ominous voice.

"I don't understand, Shannon, you talk with a ominous voice?" Joanna asked confusedly.

"I think that voice is coming from a dominion." said Shannon.

"There is no dominion!" Joanna told her.

"Yes, there is, she looks like me." Shannon looked at the sky, she sees a dominion version of herself, who lands next to them.

"You must be Shannon Gilmonde." said Demon-Shannon.

"It's Gilmore,you sissy." Shannon replied.

"I think your self-centered personality makes sense." said Demon-Shannon.

"and i also think your arrogant personality makes sense." said Shannon.

Shannon started to whip Demon-Shannon by hitting on her back, making her to lose her wings, Joanna grabs her mirror and starts to comb her hair, but, grabs her dual pistols and starts to shoot at Demon-Shannon's heart, killing her. The emils are shocked why Joanna killed the Dominion with her weapon.

"Joanna, how you did it?" Eugene asked.

"These pistols killed Shannon's counterpart." Joanna replied.

"This was awesome, let's go to Acronia Eastern Beach." said Eugene.

The group arrives at Acronia Eastern Beach, who is on the east coat of Acronia,it has a cave dungeon entrance called the Continental Cave.

"This place has monsters here." said Omar.

"Omar, look!" Eugene replied, he pointed to a seaweed girl luring Archie. "Archie is being lured by a seaweed girl!"

"That seaweed girl is a minion of what?" said Rachel.

"I think that seaweed girl is a minion of a dominion called Demon-Rachel, and i am lured by a dominion called Demon-Becky, who has a seaweed boy, she looks like me." said Becky. after getting lured by a seaweed boy.

"Becky! Rachel!" Eugene exclaimed in horror.

"I love luring that boy, he is lured by this seaweed girl." said Demon-Rachel.

"I love luring that girl, she is lured by this seaweed boy." said Demon-Becky.

"I gotta stop them!" said Arno.

"Arno, you can't do that! if you do you will be seduced!" said Philip.

"My owner is lured by a seaweed boy along with Becky!" Arno replied.

"I know what to do." said Isabella.


	6. Chapter 6: Depression in The Abyss

She pulled out her combat knife and cuts the seaweed boy and girl's heads, making Demon-Rachel and Demon-Becky to fly away in fear.

"It is my imagination?" said Rachel. She sees Becky with a lovely face and her pants down. "Becky, wake up! This was a hypnotism!"

"I didn't know why that seaweed boy pulled my pants down." said Becky, she pulled her pants up.

"I was thinking of a mysterious resort on Titania." said Omar.

"Good call, Omar,we know the name of that Resort,everybody." said Eugene.

"New jersey?" said Gloria.

"No,ECO Town." Eugene replied.

"Amazing! Let's go!" said Victoria. She creates a magic portal with her wand, and they go through it, the emils arrive at ECO Town, localized at Titania.

"What is this place?" Said Jessica.

"ECO Town, Tourists and Bunnies are commonly found." said Omar.

When they chat about the resort,Elise, along with the dominion counterparts of the group, watches them below through binoculars. "These emils got me out of my life." she said.

"Elise, remember we kidnapped the mysterious lady and that angel after we changed the worlds of Acronia and Titania into a apocalyptic land?" said Demon-Omar.

"My dear Demon-Omar,we kidnapped the two, titania and acronia are apocalyptic, why don't you and your friends go to the Whale Rock dungeon?" said Elise.

"Yes,Elise, i will make sure if the emils will go in that dungeon!" said Demon-Omar.

The emils go to the legendary Whale Rock dungeon, the dungeon has monsters and abysses, However, Demon-Omar along with Demon-Barney and Demon-Victoria, lands next to them.

"A dominion of me?" Omar asked.

"That dominion looks like me!" said Barney.

"and this one looks like me too!" said Victoria, about Demon-Victoria.

"Throw these freaks into the abysses." said Demon-Omar.

"Allright!" said Demon-Barney and Demon-Victoria.

They grab the emils and throw them into separate abysses, Eugene and Joanna ends up in the Phantom Abyss, Gloria, Becky and Shannon ends up in the Oral Abyss, Omar, Rachel and Arno end up in the Empty Abyss, Victoria, Jessica and Isabella ends up in the astray abyss and Barney, Archie and Philip ends up in the Warship Abyss.

"What type of abyss is this?" Arno asked.

"It's the Empty Abyss, Arno!" said Omar.

"I think i gotta hear some disco music on my phone." Rachel replied, she chose the music 'Joanna' of Kool & the Gang, and plays it.

"Will you turn off that song?" said Joanna.

"Sorry, Joanna." said Rachel.

"Dominions, titanias, emils." Eugene replied, he sighed.

"It's so hard, Arno, being stuck in a abyss makes us very old." said Rachel.

"Victoria?" Joanna asked.

"Yes?" Victoria replied.

"I'm very sorry for calling you peanutoria." said Joanna. She is very sad for insulting Victoria and becoming so mean to her.

"Shannon, are you not mad at me?" Gloria asked.

"No,i'm not mad,i'm *sniffles* so sad." Shannon replied with tears in her eyes.

"What's the only way, Eugene?" said Barney.

"The only way to get out of that Abyss, is not get out." said Eugene.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking? Barbara talked to me yesterday." said Omar.

"What she said?" said Eugene.

"All she said was: Acronia has become apocalyptic and Titania too,your counterparts are dominion versions of you and your friends." Omar replied.

"I got it!" Eugene exclaimed.

Eugene whispered into Victoria's ear and warns her to make a exit for them. "OK,i'll get it." said Victoria. "Isabella, take your pants off."

"For what?" Isabella asked.

"For the distraction." Victoria replied.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

Victoria makes a exit with her magic wand, creating a hole on the wall. They escape the abysses, and confronts Demon-Omar, Demon-Barney and Demon-Victoria, who have their weapons to kill the emils. the emils, with determined expressions on their eyes, started to kill the three dominions.

After defeating the dominions, the emils, in order to save barbara and angelina, decides to transport themselves to the west fort, for a final showdown with Elise.

"West Fort, That's the place." said Eugene.

"We gotta find Barbara and Angelina." said Omar. "They are here somewhere and we-"

"Are you here to find your two friends?" said Elise, she pulled out a lever to reveal Barbara and Angelina who are tied and gagged.

"Barbara!" said Eugene.

"Hey,hey,hey, listen here, demon-maniac, you can't do that." said Joanna.

"Oh, no? you want a dominion version of yourself, greenwich?" said Elise.

"Her name is Joanna, Elise, leave Barbara and Angelina alone." Isabella replied.

"Joanna? Nice Name." said Elise. She pulled her rod from her pocket and creates a dominion version of Joanna, Isabella and Jessica. "Anyway, say hello to the dominion versions of yourselves!" she said.

"Let's teach a lesson on these freaks!" said Demon-Joanna.

"You bet!" said Demon-Isabella.

"Okay!" said Demon-Jessica.

"Get Them!" said Elise.

Elise and the three dominions started to fight the emils, Rachel, without thinking twice, saves Barbara and Angelina, the rest of the group kills Elise and her minions, and the apocalyptic spell disappears.

In acropolis city, after acronia is back to normal, Barbara thanks the emils for saving her and the worlds of acronia and titania. I'm very proud of you guys, emils." said Barbara.

"You are so wise, Barbara." said Eugene.

"If i weren't for you, i would be gagged forever." Angelina replied.

"Anyway, we gotta leave." said Gloria.

"I have a solution!" Victoria yelled excitedly, she waves her wand and throws a spell at themselves, which takes them back to new york.

One night, back to new york, in the school ball, the emils are dancing with their pairs, Victoria along with her sister, Jessica,are watching the stars, the stars begin to form into Eugene and his group, Barbara and Angelina.


End file.
